The Truth Behind A Smile
by XxHaTeRsLuVmExX
Summary: Nate was forever broken. Sebastian was happy to be the one who broke him. Troy wished that he could save Nate from it all. Cross-over. I hope you like it. xD R&R.
1. Intro 1

**Hihi :] i'm writing this cross-over, because i've had this idea stuck in my head. so i finally decided to put it down in writing. xD the first 3 updates will be intros of the 3 main characters. And after that, each chapter will have a name at the top, indicating who's point of view it will be in. I hope you like! R&R! Please&ThankYou!**

* * *

**Nate**

_One bruise, two bruises, three bruises, four…_

The numbers escalate as I stand in front of the mirror, counting each bruise _he_ implanted on my body. The deep shades of purple ache and throb, as they grow in size with the passing days. But I'm used to the physical pain by now. After 9 months of the beatings, this really doesn't faze me anymore. I just count each mark to see how much he had out done himself this time.

But the emotional pain doesn't heal and fade as time goes by. No, it lingers and leaves scars. Scars that open up with each crude remark that leaves his lips. Each balled up fist that hits my face. And each kick that beats me further and deeper down into the dark abyss of nothing. These scars will bleed forever. They will _haunt_ me forever.

Why don't I leave, you ask? One word: Fear. But I don't fear what he'd do to _me_, if I tried to leave. I fear what he'll do to _them_. My family, my friends, _my loved ones_. The first time I tried to leave, he didn't threaten my well being. He threatened my mother, my father, my brothers, and my friends. He'll hurt them. He'll hurt them to hurt me. And I can't let them suffer, because of me. This is my problem. This is the result of me ignoring my instincts. So I need to pay for it. Not anyone else.

That's why I endure the beatings and verbal abuse.

That's why I let Sebastian kill me slowly.

I let this happen to me, so Sebastian doesn't have the chance to do this to someone else.


	2. Intro 2

**Sebastian**

Damn, that one has a nice ass.

Oh wait, look at those juicy lips on the one over there.

As my eyes scan the room undressing the men that have caught my eye, I begin to fantasize about the sexual encounters we could have. I think about what I could do to with them, what I can't seem to get from Nate. When I want him and am in the mood, he shies away, which makes me annoyed. And then he complains and whines that he's not ready or that he doesn't want to, which then turns the annoyance into anger. Anger that boils from my core. Anger that leaks from my lips, calling him a "fucking tease" or "ugly slut." When those words leave my mouth, I feel no remorse for them. I feel nothing when tears well up in his eyes, or when he tries to fight against the quiver that begins in his chin. I actually want to laugh. He's so weak, and vulnerable. So easy to break, and toy with. So I grab his wrists and begin to pin him down to the bed, while he makes a feeble attempt to fight back. Although I can overpower him, it enrages me when he fights against me. He should feel fucking lucky to even have me, to have anyone. So I let him go, and push him to the ground. He lands on the floor with a loud thud and scrambles to his feet. But I just kick him down. And kick him. And kick him. _And kick him._

I continue to kick him until he cries in pain. And then when his cries start to irritate me, I begin to punch him in the face, trying to shut him up. After I become bored with his crying and bleeding body lying on the floor, I leave the room, and feel accomplished with myself. I taught him a lesson. I punished him for being difficult, and disobedient. Maybe it will get through to his head that he'll never win. He will lose. I control him. He has no choice. He's mine.

But the next time I try, the same result. **Refusal.** He still hasn't learned. He never will. But I want him. I want the purity he's saving up. I want to shatter that innocence. And one day, whether he wants it or not, I'll just take it.


End file.
